


A Different Happily Ever After

by McKayRulez



Series: Distorted & Disturbed Diamond Universe [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Heart-to-Heart, Mental Instability, Moving On, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Rare Pairings, Steven Universe: The Movie, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: When Spinel and the Diamonds don't work out, Steven has another gem in mind who could use a friend.





	1. Found Someone

Steven laid out on the balcony of his room, staring up at the sky. He was thinking of how much fun Connie must be having at space camp. 

As he sighed with a pang of lonely jealousy, suddenly, the warp pad behind him glowed, casting light around him, and Steven heard the chime of transport. 

He turned his head and looked back. His eyes widened at the sight of a crying Spinel. 

“Spinel?” He pushed himself up and went to her as she dried her tears on her long stretchy arms. “What’s wrong? Did something happen with the Diamonds?” 

“The Diamonds?!” Spinel snapped. Instantly feeling like he was looking over her for those that he actually cared about. Her hands balled into fists. 

She saw Steven take a worried step back from her, raising his hands defensively and she sighed and took a breath, lowering her voice. “Steven.. I..” She slumped on the floor, letting loose her long uncoiled limbs. 

He cautiously lowered himself next to her and after a moment she spoke up. 

“I can’t be with them anymore.” 

“Why? What did they do?” 

She peered at him sadly, then glanced around the room until her eyes landed on a picture of his mother. “They keep comparing me to her.”

Steven followed her gaze and she nodded at the picture. Her eyes them shifted to the ceiling. “And when they’re not comparing us, they’re telling me what she would have done instead of whatever I did…” 

“Oh.. Yeah.. I get that a lot too..” 

“You do?” 

He nodded. 

“Yeah..” She sighed and looked down at his gem. “I guess you would.. Being her kid and all..” She looked away, feeling sick just looking at it glinting at her. “I can’t do this anymore. Day after day being reminded of the gem that caused all that trauma.. Being told I’m so much like the gem that abandoned me..” 

“Have you told them how you feel? I have to remind them all the time that I’m not my mom.”  
“I do.” Spinel sighed. “Then Yellow and the others laugh at my trauma like it’s all a big joke..” She shook her head. “They don’t get it. My feelings don’t matter. To them I’m just made to be a toy.” 

“Spinel..” Steven looked down. “I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah..” She turned her gaze back to his eyes, avoiding looking at his gem. “Thanks..” She lowered her head. “I just wish there was someone out there that I could truly be a friend too that wants me.. For me..” 

They sat there quietly for a while, when suddenly an idea popped into Steven’s head. 

“Spinel!” 

“What?” 

“There is someone looking for a friend! Someone who feels as lonely and abandoned as you are!” 

There.. There is?” Spinel blinked confused, and Steven gave her a toothy grin and she helped pull her up. 

“Come on. I’ll take you to her!” 

The two warped to little Homeworld and Steven took the lead, holding Spinel’s hand. He smiled and said ‘hi’ to all the gems they past by, while Spinel hid her face behind her free hand. 

“Steven!.. Wouldn’t all of Pink’s colony gems hate me for what I almost did to you and the planet?!” 

“I don’t think that will bother the gem I have in mind at all.”

They passed through town and into a dark alley separate from the hustle and bustle. Steven then jumped up floating him and Spinel up to a rooftop, where a lone Jasper was staring out across the distant sea. 

Jasper’s eyes narrowed as she heard their feet land and turned aggressively to confront who dared approach her self imposed solitude, only to stop when she saw Steven and pointedly looked away, back to the ocean, her back to him. 

“What are you doing here!?” She demanded in a low grovely voice. 

“I’m here to present you with your new best friend.” Steven replied cheerily. 

“My what?!” 

Steven nudged Spinel forward, giving her a shooing motion and a thumbs up and a wink. 

Spinel hesitated. “M-my names.. Spinel..” She looked at Steven, gulped and then after a moment, jumped up onto Jasper. “YOU’RE NEW BEST-” 

Jasper felt something land on her back and warrior instincts took over, as she instantly grabbed the intruder and flung her off. 

Spinel yelled “FRIEND!” as she went flying across the street. 

Jasper blinked. “Whoops.”

Steven freaked, clasping the sides of his head. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” 

“Never surprise a warrior when their back is turned.” 

“Ahh!” Steven ran to the edge of the roof next to Jasper and looked around frantically. “SPINEL!” He yelled. 

Suddenly, he saw elastic arms grab two lamp posts and she slingshot back, slamming right into Jasper, forcing the big gem to fall onto her back with the smaller pink one on top of her chest. 

Spinel was laughing like an insane person and Steven didn’t know which one to be more worried about. 

“Jasper! Are you okay!?” 

“Ooooo, I love this one already, Steven! She plays rough! Hehe! She doesn’t treat me at all like Pink!” Spinel continued to laugh. 

Jasper sat up aggressively, while Spinel giggled, swaying side to side. Jasper tried to pull her off but the tangle of limbs grew longer and longer the more she pulled, and they wrapped around her, like inescapable knots. 

“What is this runt?!” She snapped. 

“I’M YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND, SPINEL!”


	2. Someone to Stay

Jasper growled at the pink gem who wouldn’t untangle herself, and now was clinging onto her bicep. 

“Well.” Steven rubbed the back of his head. “It looks like you two are already joined at the hip.” 

“Bop!” Spinel bopped her hip against Jaspers. 

Steven yawned. “I’ll check on you later.” 

“What!” Jasper’s gaze snapped to Steven. “You’re not taking this.” She gestured vaguely at the gem. “With you?” 

“I got to get to bed.. Just give her a chance.” Steven’s last comment was directed to Spinel in regards to Jasper’s rough demeanor, then turned and jumped off the roof. 

“Hey!” Jasper raised her arm with the Spinel and shook it in his direction. “Get back here!” 

“Wheeee!” Spinel flailed as Jaspers arm shook. 

When Steven was out of sight, Jasper huffed agitated then peered down at the gem. 

“Hi! So you’re a Jasper warrior, huh? Quite the specimen too.” Spinel evaluated, confused at the spots and horns, as she climbed up onto her back. 

Jasper growled. “Obviously. And you’re a ‘friend gem’. I don’t need your charity.” 

Spinel dug herself in Jasper’s long hair, then peered out with a long extended eye that rounded down to Jaspers face. “Why do you think Steven thinks you need a friend?”

Jasper swatted the eye away, then curled up hugging her knees. After a long silent moment, intruded on by Spinel constantly poking her sides, she finally sighed and relented quietly. “No one I fuse with… Ever wants to stay..” 

Spinel petted Jasper’s horns with a finger fascinated, then looked up at Jasper’s sudden confession. “Huh?” 

Jasper ground her teeth. “You’ll leave me also, once you get to know me. So you might as well get a head start now before I disappoint you or become your worst enemy.” 

“Oh.. So your like me.” 

Jasper seethed at this unfamiliar gem just assuming such a thing. She reached behind her and snatched the gems wrist and pulled her off her back under her hair. “You don’t know me! You don’t know what I’ve had been through!” 

As Spinel dangled from her wrist, she tilted her head and stared at the odd Jasper. “Well then, let’s get this out of the way. I was abandoned and lied too by Pink Diamond. Who left on my own for six thousand years.. So what’s your story?” 

Pink’s name struck a chord in Jaspers chest and she hesitated, then let the gem down. She watched Spinel start poking her scarred remnant spots cursiously. 

“I was also abandoned and lied to by our diamond.. Then trapped under the ocean.. Then..” Jasper gestured to the spots. “Corrupted…” 

Spinel blinked. “Corrupted?.. What’s that?” 

“Some Diamond mistake.” 

“Ohh.” Spinel stretched her legs to reach the top of Jasper’s head and feel her horns. “But I think your corruptions makes you pretty..” 

Jasper scoffed and glanced away in hurt disbelief that this off coloured-ness was anything but disgusting and shameful. 

Spinel returned to a short height and outstretched her arms. “Look at me. My appearance changed from her too. I think I’m worse for it also but.. But I think it makes us both rather unique, huh?” 

Jasper turned her gaze back to the little pink gem and looked her over. The black tear streaks really caught her eye in the moonlight. Jasper lowered her gaze sadly. “Unique..” 

Spinel gestures a wide large hand out to the rest of little Homeworld. “There are plenty of perfect look alike Jaspers and Spinels, but there's only us that look like us, you know?” 

Jasper frowned. She always wanted to fit the perfect gem mold. To be what she was made to be. Perfect. But these past few years the Diamonds have taken a huge 180, thanks to Ro- Steven. 

“Well.. Anyway. I’m not going to leave you if you aren’t going to abandon me. Okay?” 

After a long moment of contemplation, Jasper nodded quietly. “Okay..” 

Spinel smiled satisfied and sat next to Jasper. 

“So.. What’s this fusion thing? Is it a game? Is it fun?”


End file.
